The Story of her Life
by Iluvbooks12345
Summary: (Unsure of title) This was the first story I ever wrote. It revolves around a fifteen-year-old girl. She is a demigod, of course, but is unaware of her true identity. The battle with Gaia is finally over. But the demigods have a new quest. What happens when the protagonist stumbles upon one of our favourite demigods? How will she face the truth? Story set after BoO.


**This was the first story I ever wrote. I wrote this, like, when I was eleven. I decided to continue with it. Please go a little easy on me and avoid any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Mel," a voice shouted.<p>

"Uh, just two more minutes, Mom," I said as I pulled the blanket over my head.

"You're late, Melanie. It's 7:30 already."

I jolted up as soon as I heard that. "7:30? Oh no, I'm so late!" I practically shrieked as I jumped from the bed and started having a panic attack. "Oh, why didn't the alarm go off? Where is the alarm anyway? Why didn't- Wait a minute. Mom, it's Sunday. I don't have school," I groaned. "Your joke wasn't funny."

Mom smiled. "Well, at least it got you off the bed."

"I'm going back to sleep," I grumbled. As you can see, I'm not much of a morning person. I sat down on the bed and grabbed the blanket, which was soon snatched away by my mother.

"That is not going to happen, Melanie. You're not going back to bed. Now go get a bath."

I gave up and did what she said. My mother is not someone with whom you'd want to argue with.

PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK

"What's for breakfast?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Well, unfortunately for you, it's the same as ever. Cereal, I couldn't afford much." Mom replied.

"If only my father would have been here with us, we wouldn't have been so poor," I grumbled. "I hate him."

Mom turned to face me, her eyes darkening. "Hush, Mel. Don't speak about your father like that."

"Well, why shouldn't I? He was just a pathetic person who just married you and left both of us right after I was born," I said angrily.

"Please, Melanie," Mom pleaded with me. "You know how much I hate to bring up this topic."

"I couldn't understand why you still like him."

"Your father was a great man, Mel. He was really nice to me."

"Then why did he leave us?"

"He had to," Mom's voice broke. I knew she will be crying if I do not stop.

"Never mind," I quickly said. "Now, about the breakfast..."

Mom smiled. "I almost forgot." She handed me the bowl of cereal, and I kept it on the dining-table. "Here you go. Besides, we're not that poor, are we?"

My eyes widened. "Of course we aren't. It was just a slip of tongue. Well, we are a little bit poor if you compare us with richer people, like billionaires. But at least we are richer than the poorer people. I mean no offense to the poor people. You don't get much money, but at least you have-"

"You are rambling, Mel," Mom rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the shop. You can join me if you want to." By the way, by saying '_the _shop', my mother meant '_her_ shop'. Did I mention that Mom was a florist? I guess not.

"No, Mom. I still have that Greek mythology essay to finish."

"You haven't completed it yet? I knew it." Mom chuckled lightly.

"Um, no I haven't completed it. I was busy with...stuff."

By 'stuff', I mean watching television and playing on the computer the whole day. Well, not the whole day. You know what I mean.

Mom shook her head. "What is it about anyways?"

"Well, you have to write a three-page essay about your favourite god or goddess."

"And who is your favourite god? Or goddess?"

"Apollo," I grinned. "It must be really cool being the god of the sun and all. And he is also the god of music. How 'bout that?"

Mom smiled. "You have a really good choice. Apollo." Her voice sounded distant.

"Mom?" I asked worriedly. "Mom! _Mom!_"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What? Oh yes, Apollo."

"Why do you like Apollo so much?" I. asked curiously

"I-" She stopped mid-sentence and shook her head. "Let's just say I'm a fan."

"You're not telling me the truth." I complained

"I am."

"Well, then you are not telling me the _whole_ truth," I said.

"It's complicated, Mel. You won't understand."

"I can understand, Mom. You never, ever tell me the whole truth about anything. You won't even tell me who my father was," I retorted without thinking. Sometimes I want to kick my big mouth (which is impossible).

"I will tell you. Once you get old enough." She said quietly.

"I'm fifteen. I'm not a child anymore." I rolled my eyes.

"But to me, you'll always be my little baby," Mom laughed. I gave her a look of exasperation.

"Whatever you say, Mom."

"Oh, I'm late for work!" She exclaimed, glancing at her wrist-watch. "I have to hurry. Goodbye, Mel." Mom gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and rushed to the front door. The door slammed shut, and I stared at it, wondering what to do now. Glancing back at the dining-table, I saw that my bowl of cereal was still there. My hunger returned, and I completed the cereal in no time at all.

I went upstairs to my room, and turned on my computer. I searched for an article on Apollo on Google. I tried to read what the article said. I forgot to mention that I'm dyslexic. And also, I'm really ADHD. I cannot sit still for two minutes. These are two of the many reasons I dislike going to school.

Anyways, I was quickly bored of computer. I looked at the wall clock. It was almost nine. I went back downstairs. I walked around the kitchen, thing whether to go out of the house or not. As I was walking around, I saw a note stuck on the refrigerator. _How did I miss that? _I wondered.

As I had expected, it was from my mother. When had she stuck it there, I have no idea. Here's what it said:

_Mel,_

_This is to remind you to complete your essay on Greek mythology. Don't forget that the submission date is tomorrow, and I do not want one more complain from your teachers about you not studying properly. So, no television, no playing games, no extracurricular activities, no internet ( you can use it for research only) and no fun whatsoever until you complete that essay of yours. By the way, if you get hungry, there is a box of waffles on the counter. ~ M_

_Postscript: I know very well when you are not telling the truth. So, don't you dare lie to me ~ M_

M for Mother. Or Mom. Right above the note, Mom had arranged the magnets. So, now they spelled _LOVE YOU_.

And now, I couldn't get out of my house, all because of that stupid essay. I thought to myself, _This is going to be a long, long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Review, favourite, follow and comment.<strong>

**Until next time- iluvbooks12345 a.k.a. Kanyaka**


End file.
